A Vermilion Life
by KaoticKayla-Chan R.I.P PAUL
Summary: the day of a troubled guy. Please review!One shot


"Beep! Beep! Beep!" rang Corey's annoying 7:00 am alarm clock. Tumbling out of his full sized bed, he hit the snooze button. His eyes wanted to close, but he used all his strength to make them stay open. He sat on his bed, still in a sleepy daze. He was not sure if the voices would come today and wake the bloodthirsty demons inside him hiding in the depths of his gruesome soul.

"You better be up!" screamed his mom Rebecca from outside my "Do Not Enter" door.

"Mmmmm." Corey mumbled rubbing his tired eyes.

"40 minutes until you go. You can't miss another day." Replied his perky but strict mom.

Pushing the power button on his black and red Panasonic stereo, the daily hello popped on the screen. Corey Taylor's tormented voice screamed along with Mick's guitar "I Push My Fingers Into My Eyes! It's The Only Thing That Slowly Stops The Ache! If The Pain Goes On I'm Not Gonna Make It!" The sudden music filled his poster packed room. Taking time before he got dressed, he looked at my much-loved posters of Serj Tankian, Slipknot, The Joker, Death Note, Naruto, Disturbed, and many others. Their still eyes watched as Corey slipped on his worn Slipknot long sleeve shirt with the band staring grimly from it. Finding a clean pair of boxers and black jeans in a chaotic pile in the corner and slipped them on. He sat on his space sheet bed as he tied his black high top Explicit Content Converse on. He stumbled to the bathroom trying to avoid stepping on his three-year-old sister's blonde Barbies and their numerous houses and cars.

After finishing his business, he sauntered to the kitchen. Walking in on Rebecca searching frantically through her tiny black purse. His mom was constantly misplacing things whether it was her house keys or Corey's little half sister Schuyler. Nothing was safe in her hands.

"Whatcha lose now?" He questioned lifting my eyebrow.

"I swear I put my keys in here. Damn, I'm going to be late again." Fumed Rebecca.

Glancing at Schuyler, he saw her sucking on his mother's keys. Corey had to muffle a laugh. Schuyler looked so funny with the keys half sticking out of her mouth with her head tilted slightly looking at his mom.

"Ummmm. Schuyler has your keys." He managed to say without laughing.

Rebecca's dolled up face turned toward Schuyler and shook her head. "No, Schuyler! Mommy's keys are not food. Give them to Mommy sweetie." Her honey drenched voice said.

Grabbing a strawberry Poptart and then pouring a glass of milk, he sat down in a maple wooden chair. His mom then shoved all her possessions into her tiny purse. Bending down she seized the keys from Schuyler and grabbed some Clorox wipes to clean them.

"Corey dear, do you think you can take Schuyler to daycare today, since I'm running late?" inquired Rebecca.

"I guess." He signed. Mom was late almost every day, so he was used to taking Schuyler to daycare.

"Thank you so much! Do you always have to wear that crappy shirt? I buy you nice shirts every year, but you still insist on wearing that one." Reasoned his mom shaking her head as if she messed up somewhere when raising him. "Well I better go. I love you, bye!"

"I love you to mom." Corey signed. It was so like his mom to get on his case about the Slipknot shirt. She absolutely hated the band but understood Corey's love for them. Another reason for letting him wear it was that he helped her get through the day. When it came to the divorce between Schuyler's dad, I was there to comfort her. That was hell for him, since she cried 90 percent of the time leaving Corey to care for Schuyler.

"Me Hungry! Me Hungry!" whined Schuyler rubbing her pale stomach half covered with a pink Dora the Explorer shirt.

He walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the milk. Opening the dishwasher full of freshly clean dishes, he took a bowl. Schuyler watched her brother as he poured her beloved golden Honey Combs into the bowl. One by one, they crammed into the bowl until there was no space left to occupy. After pouring the 2% milk, he handed her the bowl along with her plastic spoon that changed colors. Her stubby little hands grabbed it; she then proceeded to sit down on the ground.

Less then three minutes, Schuyler was already down and ready to go. Corey doubled checked to see if he had everything. Grabbing his house keys on the way out. Schuyler skipped carelessly ahead of him after he locked the door.

The wet damp forest smell battered into Corey, surrounding him like a swarm of wild bees. The ancient mossy oaks loomed over them as if they were Corey's elders watching him and Schuyler. Sometimes he would wish he was a tree, silent and liked. Trees had plenty of friends and family, all the same. No teasing each other of differences.

After the stroll to Schuyler's daycare and waving her a goodbye, Corey continued to Hill Crest High School a.k.a Hell High. The place where all his nightmares came alive. This was probaly the birthplace of Satan for all he knows. He walked head down to his dull gray locker. A crumpled white lined paper was taped to it. He ripped it off and opened it. Inside it said, "_You are a F-ing Loser. Go kill your self. Or go get plastic surgery you look like an ugly anorexic pig."_ These were the notes Corey got daily, sometimes the writer got lazy and just put Go die. Every time he tried to not let it get to him but it just made Corey hate himself even more. Why couldn't he just go up to George and Zac and confront them about this? He was just too scared and wimpy to face them. I am a grade A loser he thought. George and Zac make Corey hate himself. Life makes him hate himself.

A sudden shove sent Corey head first into his locker causing him to drop his binder. Tons of papers flew out landing all around him.

"Nice job Klutzo!" George exclaimed laughing mutually with Zac.

"Right, Dude! Do you need any help with that? Another question, why do you always wear long sleeve shirts?" replied Zac causing both of them to start laughing even harder.

"I don't know." Corey replied quietly tugging his sleeves down to make sure, they covered his arms.

Unexpectly, Mr. Duffin the principal walked around the corner. Like always, he just glanced at them and kept walking. He would never suspend Hell High's great quarterback Zac and great defense player George. He just kept walking never looking back.

George and Zac got tired of Corey easily because he never reacted, yet they still love to tease him. Corey hastily picked up all things and rushed to first period English with Mr. Drainman. Dodging through the crowd he finally reached his class. Signing in relief that he made it on time, he sat down in his assigned seat.

Time flew past him until it was time to head home. Corey grabbed his bag from the locker and dashed out the door before George and Zac could find him. There have been plenty of times when he was not fast enough so they followed him and usually beat him up until Corey was bloody and bruised. Of course, his mom never thought any thing of the injuries or was it that she did not care. Today was not going to be one of those days.

Just before he could walk off school grounds, Amy scurried over to Corey. Amy has been Corey's life crush since fourth grade, but he would never admit that to her face.

"Hi Corey!" Amy chirped. "I have seen you look at me a lot. I just wanted to ask you if you would like to go out?" Her chocolate eyes scanned for a reaction. Her bleached blond hair swayed in the light breeze hanging a little past her skinny shoulders. Her innocent smile made Corey vision her as an angel that has come to rescue him.

"Ummmmm." He said with his head down blushing a deep red. "Uh, sure Amy. I mean I would love to!"

"Yay! Well I guess I will talk to you later." Amy peeped dashing off to the other side of the school grounds.

Corey could not believe that his life long crush ask him out. Pinching himself to make sure, he was not dreaming. Just then, he realized he left his English homework in his locker. Corey scampered back into the building humming with joy.

"OMG! I cannot believe I just asked that creep out. I kind of felt bad for him but he just freaks me out. Now give me my 25 dollars! " Amy's voice said from around the corner.

"Okay jeez. You don't have to feel bad for the dweeb he has no feelings." George's voice retorted.

Corey covered his ears with his shaking hands. Trying hard to believe this was not happening. He slowly back out of the cold building. Once he was out, he broke into an insane dash. Corey ran the whole mile to his house not even stopping to take a break.

Corey furiously opened the front door and slammed it behind him. Luckily, no one was home yet. He angrily went to his room closing the bedroom door loudly behind him. He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. "How could I be so stupid? Why would I believe a girl like Amy want to ever go out with a loser like me? I hate this world, I hate everyone here, but most of all I hate myself" Corey thought. Without meaning to, salty tears gushed out of his eyes flowing over his face like acid rain. For the first time today, he pulled his sleeves up. Years of pain lay across them like a filled picture book. He remembered each one like it was yesterday. He kneeled down on his hands and knees praying for the voices to stay away. This pain needed to stop, to end.

The voices whispered comfort to Corey. "It will make you feel better. Trust us! We never lie. Do not hold back this time. Releases your pain to us." Suddenly the voices stopped as if they were waiting for it, waiting for the pain. Reaching under the pillow, he grabbed his beloved tool. He started to sketch his pain on his arms to add to the collection.

The kitchen knife sliced his skin leaving lines of red. Red liquid drizzled out of his arm releasing his built up pain but also causing more. Tears mixed with the red fluid causing it to run onto the black sheets. The addiction took a hold of him. MORE! MORE! MORE! His body screamed aching for more sketching. Corey could not resist the demonic voice edging him on. Slicing more sketches to comfort the voice. The red liquid poured more freely from him embracing his pants and bed. Corey's mind was losing conscious. He fell to the floor dazed by the sketches.

"Corey? Its dinner time!" his mom distant voice came from behind his door. "Corey?" The door squeaked open letting in a flood of bright light. A piercing scream broke the silence.

"COREY!!!!" Rebecca's voice shrieked. Then he blacked out from reality.

**Two days later**

"Corey was a great son and brother. He always looked on the bright side and was there when I needed him the most. Life may not have been the best for him, but now he can enjoy heaven. He is now my guardian angel, looking down on me. May I be joined with him when my time comes. Corey I wanted to tell you that I have and always will love you." Rebecca somberly spoke but ended up breaking down in tears. She took one final look at her beloved son before he was buried. Forever to be in the cold dirt. No warmth. No love. Only an after life of loneliness.


End file.
